Devils are among us
by arikakun
Summary: Nothing ever goes according to plan when it comes to Dante's lifestyle, especially if you add in the spicy red haired demon hunter that's been targeted for helping out Dante without him even knowing it. Is it really helping or is it a hindrance? VergilxOC
1. Always unexpected

Dante lazy lounged on the sofa, ignoring the squeaking of the large ceiling fan that spun above him. Sighing he closed his eyes and began to drift into a light sleep. It was a quiet hot summer afternoon, there were no missions he had to do, there was no one in the store, the phone was silent, and he wasn't hungry, a perfect day.

Dante sighed happily once again before allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber. Seconds later Dante sat up and looked towards the entrance of Devil may Cry to see a man concealed by a hooded cloak. The man closed the door and looked in Dante's direction.

"A Hooded man...that's just great..." Dante thought to himself. He ignored the man and laid back onto the sofa.

"We're closed." Dante said brushing the man off. Dante placed his hands behind his head and waited for the sound of the door being closed, but it never came. Dante sat up again to see the man standing a few feet away from the sofa he was laying on. In a blur Dante had one of his beloved guns pointed at the man.

"Who are you?" Dante asked dangerously.

"This woman..." the unknown man began as he held a picture in his hand.

"Have you seen her? She will be in danger soon,"

"Yeah?" Dante said as he quickly glanced at the picture.

"She's really cute...but it sounds like it's a personal problem for her. Get out," Dante replied bluntly, his gun still drawn.

The man remained silent as he placed the picture within his cloak. He began to turn away from Dante and headed towards the entrance he stopped and turned towards Dante.

"What are you waiting for? Out." Dante said.

"You too will be dragged in with her." the man said and exited from the the building.

Dante leaned over the sofa and sighed irritatedly, he knew he should have not of forced the man from his office but he was in no mood to actually deal with missions.

"Well shit." Dante muttered as the woman on the picture flashed into his mind.

_"What did she get herself into this time?" _Dante thought and sighed heavily.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to rewrite this entirely. I think I might have my ideas back and maybe the motivation to write it? I am not for sure yet, give me a couple of months and we'll see where it goes. Yay my other obsessions :D  
**


	2. Goodwill & Assistance

"_You've forgotten about yourself…_" a female voice reverberated in the darkness that surrounded Vergil.

Vergil remained silent as he listened to the voice around him. It was unlike the other distorted voices that passed him before, this voice was gentle and soothing.

"_I can help you…if you choose_," the female voice suggested

"How?" Vergil asked. He wasn't the person to ask for assistance willingly, but he could sense his strength waning as time passed

_"Details can be troublesome…a temporary contract_," she replied.

"_A temporary contract…"_ Vergil thought to himself

"_It's your ticket from Hell_," she added.

"A ticket from hell…I want that…" Vergil replied feeling more of his strength slip away.

"Coming right up" the voice, said happily.

* * *

The cold darkness that surrounded Vergil began to melt away as warmth began to spread through him. He couldn't remember where he was or what happened to him, he had lost his sense of time and his surroundings.

"Vergil," the voice called out to him, but was closer to him. Slowly his eyes quivered open revealing a dark grey ceiling above him.

"W…where-" Vergil started before his body was racked with pain.

"Don't move yet," the female said quickly.

Vergil painfully turned his head to see a young woman sitting next to him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Vergil hissed.

His veins pulsed white, red, and finally blue as his body tense and his back arch.

"You're readjusting to this world. You've been surrounded by the creatures of Inferno for too long, and now you're just readjusting," the woman said simply as she watched Vergil writhe in pain. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to ease his pain the adjusting had to happen.

His body felt as if it was on fire as he thrashed side to side from the pain, his veins, and blood boiled as white spots began to flood his vision. The woman narrowed her eyes as she saw his canines sharpen and blood coming from his hands, his devil side was fighting against the pain. Seconds later Vergil stopped moving as blue and white energy that crackled around dissipated.

"I'll apologize to you later Vergil, but this was the quickest way to get you out of the Inferno." The woman said as she stood up.

"Besides…you're a spawn of Sparda that should have been nothing for you," she added.

Vergil's eyes opened again and focused on the woman, she could see his pupil change from the demonic slit to one of a normal human being.

"Who are…you?" Vergil asked as he tried moving, instead of an immense amount of pain, his body tingled.

"I go by Yoyo that's all you need to know, and I've already sealed the contract," Yoyo said as she looked down at him.

"How? You're human," Vergil asked.

"All I needed was our blood. Don't worry I don't intend to keep you as my slave that's not my thing…and besides I already have one," Yoyo said glumly.

Vergil remained silent as the woman moved around was a faint scent of blood in the air, his and another. He had no knowledge of where he was, what had happened to him, or why a female human was helping him.

"It was a lot easier for you to make the contract to get you out of Inferno…Hell is nothing like Inferno," Yoyo sighed.

"_Hell…Inferno…" _Vergil thought to himself. Hell was a place that he knew of, but Inferno was a mystery to him.

"The gist of the contract is for you to stay with me and not lift a finger against me, that's all until you regain your strength," Yoyo said as she turned her back to him.

"Me trusting you?" Vergil asked almost appalled.

"As a demon hunter I keep true to my word, I am also bound by this contract too. You don't have to trust me, but I'm going to help you no matter what you say,"Yoyo replied. Vergil closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"You do remember Sparda right?" Yoyo asked.

"Sparda?" Vergil asked. Yoyo looked over her shoulder at the man on the floor and turned away.

"Maybe the pain went to your head…I'll ask again later," Yoyo mumbled to herself. Vergil slowly moved his limbs before he attempting to sit up.

"How do you feel now?" Yoyo asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. Vergil looked at the woman fully, her stature was fairly tall, she had fiery curly hair that stopped mid back, and vibrant green eyes.

"Who are you really?" Vergil asked. She looked too weak to be a demon hunter, nonetheless a woman. Yoyo turned around to look down at Vergil.

"I told you I go by Yoyo…my real name doesn't matter. I'm a Class S Demon hunter, what else do you want to know? My age? Height? Weight? Bust Size? Just take my help sheez," Yoyo replied and sighed.

Vergil grunted in response and attempted to stand, Yoyo held out her hand to help. Vergil glanced at her hand and ignored it completely, he stood by himself. Yoyo scoffed in response. Vergil's limbs were slow to respond and sluggish making his movements awkward. His head was spinning and the strange scents swirling and mixing around him drove him mad.

"What is that awful stench?" Vergil hissed as he clutched the side of his head.

"It's a bar called the Gates of Hell, there's lots of 'things' that come here," Yoyo replied.

The scents of humans, demons, and other scents mixed together that caused his nose to burn, and his devil blood boil.

"Let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better, Rodin wasn't exactly excited for you to be here," Yoyo said as she opened the door.

"Can you walk?" Yoyo asked as she turned to him. Vergil had his hand on his side as he looked at the woman. He didn't trust her, and wanted to know the main reason for her helping him. Humans always wanted something in return.

"What are you getting out of this?" Vergil asked and took a sluggish step forward.

"Goodwill, and assistance," Yoyo replied. Vergil grunted as he stood in next to her.

"Well let's go, it looks like you can walk perfectly fine," Yoyo said as she slowly walked from the room and looked behind her. Vergil sluggishly followed after her while still holding his head. Almost immediately whispers were heard as he passed.

"_Is that the Spawn of Sparda?"_

"_One of them…he looks so weak…"_

"_Just like his father,"_

"Ugh. They're so irritating," Yoyo said as she noticed that Vergil was slowing down. She reached behind her and took his arm, pulling him along.

"Who are they?" Vergil asked as he glared at the humans staring back at him.

"The filthy locals of this twisted bar…between Hell, Inferno, and Purgatorio," Yoyo replied annoyed. Vergil snorted in response as he allowed her to quicken his strides.

"You shouldn't come here until you're stronger." Yoyo said as she placed her hand on the door.

"I wasn't planning on coming back to this filthy place," Vergil replied.

"At least your personality is in tact," Yoyo said and pushed open the door. Vergil remained silent as he looked out into the darkness, black energy secreted from the dark opening.

"Where did you find me?" Vergil asked.

"I found traces of you in Hell…but I actually found you in the Inferno…" Yoyo replied

"Why?" Vergil asked.

"I'm surprised you're talking this much…Sparda, your father wasn't that great of a person…demon…so I'm assuming that they kicked your ass for it and threw you into the Inferno for dead," Yoyo replied.

"_Me defeated_?" Vergil thought to himself as they walked through a portal. Within seconds the scents around them changed completely, the scents of humans and some demons penetrated his nose.

"Where are we?" Vergil asked as he looked around. Everything was foreign to him and he was not yet trusting of the woman called Yoyo.

"Home," Yoyo said and began to escort Vergil down the streets of the seemingly sleeping town.

"About eight years ago, you caused this city a little scare…Temen-ni-gru…I'm surprised you don't remember," Yoyo said as she stopped in front of a white door.

"Temen-ni-gru…" Vergil trailed off as a strong shot of pain shot through his chest.

"Ughn…" Vergil grunted painfully.

"Your wounds reopened," Yoyo said as she quickly opened the door to her home.

"Adonis!" Yoyo shouted. Yoyo managed to wrap his arm around her shoulders giving him some support.

Vergil's vision began to blur as Yoyo quickly began to lead him into her home. The pain in his chest seemed to grow stronger as he moved causing him to stumble forward, Yoyo also stumbled.

"Vergil don't pass out we're almost—" Yoyo started. Vergil's feet gave out as he fell forward, bringing Yoyo with him. Before either of them could fall Yoyo's face met naked skin and an arm caught Vergil.

"Adonis…you're late," Yoyo sighed in relief.

"Hn," Adonis replied.

Yoyo regained her footing as the taller bulkier blond haired man threw Vergil's arm over his should and headed to the large black sofa. Vergil cringed as he was some what dropped on to the plush sofa.

"Ughn!" Vergil grunted.

"Adonis don't be a jerk," Yoyo said as she entered the room.

"…" Adonis looked down at the panting man on the sofa and then to the red haired woman attending to him.

Yoyo unzipped what was left of Vergil's leather vest and inspected his wounds. Some of the various slashes and holes on Vergil's chest had reopened causing his blood to soak the leather of his vest and the sofa.

"He's gonna need new clothes," Yoyo said as she touched the red pinkish skin around the various wounds. She avoided the wound near his heart, she knew it was just a sliver away from his heart and wondered if she caused more damage when she pulled the sword from his chest.

"What did you do to get him from Hell?" Adonis asked

"Nothing in particular, he was actually in the Inferno," Yoyo replied nonchalantly.

"Hn," Adonis replied and walked away. Yoyo smirked as she continued inspecting his wounds.

"_Internal damage_…" Yoyo thought quietly to herself.

"A demon," Vergil panted.

"Yes you are correct," Yoyo replied.

"I know you're in a lot of pain…but is there any pain in your legs?" Yoyo asked.

"…N-No…" Vergil hesitated.

"That's good…" Yoyo trailed off and turned her attention back to his wounds, they weren't healing as fast as they should be.

"Why are you helping me human?" Vergil hissed as the pain in his chest throbbed.

"Because I am a nice person," Yoyo replied bluntly.

"You are not a nice person," Adonis said as he entered the room with clothing and a first aid kit.

"Stop being a sourpuss Adonis," Yoyo replied.

Adonis scoffed and handed her the first aid kit.

"It's like I said earlier…Goodwill and assistance. I also know your brother…and if he knew that I saw you on my awesome trek through hell and I saw you looking helpless he would probably kicked my ass and find some way to incorporate taking advantage of me…" Yoyo trailed off.

Adonis scoffed again.

"_My brother_…" Vergil thought to himself

"You do remember your twin right?" Yoyo asked as she looked at him.

"…." Vergil's brow furrowed

"He doesn't remember," Adonis replied.

Yoyo looked up at Vergil who glanced at her, she then looked down at Vergil's wounds in thought.

"I intended to release you when you got your strength back…but I think it'll be too dangerous…when you remember then I'll let you go…but for now," Yoyo trailed off.

Adonis looked down at the girl's face and narrowed his golden spliced eyes at the girl's change in expression.

"_What is she doing…"_ Adonis thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Finally a second chapter! I think after reading a couple of fanfictions I got my inspiration back for the story! Yay! **

**As for Vergil I am attempting to base him off the the DmC: 3 Vergil not the new one, I'm on the fence about him and I guess it doesn't help that I don't want to play it. It kinda ruins my childhood. I know Vergil seems out of character, but he doesn't have a choice, he was put into a contract without understanding it in his weakened state. Besides Yoyo doesn't want to keep him so he should be back to himself soon.  
**

**So please bare with me until I can fully grasp his personality, also any feedback would be most appreciated!  
**


	3. The Body Remembers

The sunlight streamed through the small window and on to the woman sitting in the middle of the room with a book on her lap. Her hair seemed as if it was on fire as the sun shone on to her, Adonis stood behind staring at the woman as she lazily turned the page of the book in her lap.

"When are you going to let him go?" Adonis asked suddenly. Yoyo glanced over her shoulder to look at the blonde haired demon, and then back to her book.

"Why? Are you jealous Adonis?" Yoyo quipped.

"Do not mock me," Adonis growled causing Yoyo to chuckle as she closed the book.

"You know when he's going to be gone. As soon as he gets his memory back," Yoyo replied.

"And when it that?" Adonis asked.

"What's gotten into you hm?" Yoyo asked as she suddenly stood. She moved to stand in front of the taller demon and began to study his facial features. Adonis looked down at her stoically.

"You're not fooling me with that stoic face…why don' you just come out and say it?" Yoyo tilted her head.

"…"

"I'm ordering you Adonis," Yoyo said firmly.

Adonis growled at her words and looked away from her. He knew that he had to do what she told him because of his loss in the Inferno, but his pride sometimes got in the way.

"Your pride will get you hurt Adonis," Yoyo said as she looked at him stoically. The same face she gave him in the Inferno.

"…I don't know what you're planning…but the fact that a spawn of Sparda is here agitates me because I don't know what you are planning," Adonis growled.

Adonis could see the smaller woman narrow her eyes at his response and look away from him. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I told you I'm a nice person and I'm helping out a friend," Yoyo replied.

"You're a cold hearted witch and not to be trusted. You are no where near nice as you call it," Adonis bit back.

"I am nice…you're here aren't you? You didn't listen and look where it got you wrapped around my finger. Besides I'm not a cold hearted witch…that's mean Adonis," Yoyo replied and pouted. Adonis frowned at the woman and clenched his jaw.

"I did what I had to do…you got in my way…" Yoyo trailed off as she stepped away from the demon and began to stretch.

"Have you checked on Vergil?"

"He's still sleeping," Adonis replied as he looked towards the door.

"I'm sure he needs to…he's probably endured a lot…" Yoyo trailed off in thought.

Adonis looked at Yoyo as she had her back still turned to him. He knew nothing of her and this sudden interest in Sparda's spawn made her curious of her. The side he saw of her in the Inferno was completely different than what she was showing him now.

"So caring Yoyo," Adonis commented.

"I'm a woman…what do you expect?" Yoyo replied, her back still to him.

* * *

"_They're amulets, one for each of you. I even had them engraved," _a blonde haired woman spoke to Vergil as he and a young boy stood next to him.

"_Do you know what these are?" _ She asked,

"_No,"_ he and the other young boy replied.

"_Well…they are gifts from your father. They are actually two halves of one amulet. Each of you has one half of a whole, So that even when you are apart you are always together…_"

Vergil's eyes slowly opened as the woman's voice dissipated in his dream.

"_Mother?"_ Vergil thought to himself.

The scent of baking bread tickled his nose, and the soft clanking of glass on to a surface vibrated in his ears. He slowly sat up and began to absorb his surroundings.

"_That's right…that woman…"_ Vergil thought as his hand went to the wound on his chest, the wound still seemed fresh and was not healing as his other wounds. The fact that his wounds were healing fast did not bother him, he knew something was off about him and his lack of memories did not make the situation any better.

"Still not healing hm?"

Vergil glanced at the woman leaning on the door-sill of the kitchen doorway and looked away. Yoyo walked over to him with a plate in her hand, she placed it on the coffee table and knelt in front of him.

"Do not touch me," Vergil growled causing Yoyo to stop reaching for his chest.

"Grumpy in the morning much?" Yoyo asked as she looked at him, Vergil narrowed his eyes at the woman, his irises glowed for a split second.

"What do you want?"

"I know you don't trust me, but I am offering my help to you. Your father would be ashamed to see his prideful son in the state that you are in now," Yoyo chided.

Vergil glared down at the woman. Yoyo rolled her eyes at the man and figured that he wasn't going to cooperate.

"…Fine…" Yoyo said and stood up.

"At least you can eat…" Yoyo said as she looked at the food. Vergil also glanced at the food on the table. Eggs, toast, grapes, and apple slices.

"It's not poisonous," Yoyo said as she looked to Vergil. Vergil looked away from her not interested in what she had said.

"My god…you're like a child…Adonis come here," Yoyo called out to the blond haired demon.

"What is it now?" How do you expect me do to my 'job' with you bothering me?" Adonis sighed annoyed as he entered the room.

"Eat with me," Yoyo said.

"You know I don't need to eat human food," Adonis replied.

"But you can eat it. I'm sure Verg thinks it's poisonous," Yoyo replied as she picked up an apple slice.

Adonis focused his golden eyes on the silver haired man and Vergil glanced at him. Adonis sighed and picked up the plate, he frowned as he shoved a few grapes, an apple slice, and a piece of egg into his mouth. Yoyo watched as Adonis shoved the food into his mouth as she licked her fingers from the apple juice.

"Are you happy now?" Adonis said as he placed the plate back onto the table, in front of Vergil.

"Yes Mr. Grouchy-pants," Yoyo replied.

Adonis scoffed and promptly left the room as Yoyo turned her attention to the silver haired man on the sofa.

"Your choice now," Yoyo said.

Vergil glanced at the woman and then to the plate of food. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something. The scent of toast bread and fresh fruit caused his mouth to water. Vergil cautiously reached out for a piece of fruit and grunted in pain. Yoyo nudged the table closer to him and turned her back to him.

"Your wounds should be healing soon…I'm assuming since you guys are twins you should heal as fast as Dante…so you should be completely healed by tomorrow," Yoyo started.

"How do you know about me?" Vergil asked as he nudged the table back with his foot.

"Demon hunters know about the legend of Sparda…the question is...do they actually care or not. I wasn't here when Temen-ni-gru happened…but of course I knew about it," Yoyo replied.

"…" Vergil silently ate the apple slice and moved to the toast as he began to think to himself.

"Also…your precious amulet is missing…you really have forgotten somethings…" Yoyo said.

As if on instinct his hand went to his chest reaching for the amulet that would be around his neck.

"My amulet…" Vergil said quietly.

"Your body remembers…but you do not…do you remember your mother?" Yoyo asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Vergil asked firmly.

"Just seeing how much you remember…and…that's to be seen…anyways you need to shower so I can get my sofa cleaned. I had Adonis get you clean clothes," Yoyo said.

Vergil reached for a piece of apple as he listened to her. He was slightly annoyed with the woman and still didn't trust her. He didn't know how much she knew about him, and currently she seemed to know more about him than he did.

"We'll start our search for your elusive memories tomorrow…just get yourself cleaned up," Yoyo said as she walked away.

Vergil watched Yoyo leave from the room, but then quickly pop her head into the room again.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom already," Yoyo said and left.

Vergil continued to eat the pieces of fruit in front of him before deciding to move.

He could feel some energy being restore within, but nowhere near enough. It had been two days since he was pulled from the Inferno as she called it. Those two days were spent resting and re-adjusting to the human world. For the longest time Vergil could smell his blood, and the remnant scent of the Inferno on his tatter clothes.

He did need to bathe.

"Adonis I'm leaving…and I'll be back in an hour,"

Vergil heard Yoyo's voice call out as she approached the front door.

"I'm putting on the wards…cause I'm sure they can smell Verg's blood so if you leave be careful," Yoyo said.

"Wards?" Vergil thought to himself as he stood.

Adonis replied with a grunt as he followed Yoyo to the door.

"Mr. Grouchy pants better not be grouchy when I get back," Yoyo teased as she walked out.

Adonis scoffed and closed the door after her; he began to pass the front room when he noticed Vergil standing. The demon and the devil locked eyes with each other as if locked in a mental conversation.

"Last door on the left…you look so pathetic son of Sparda," Adonis said as he walked away. Vergil growled at the demon's comment, and the fact that he was in no condition to react.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" A blond haired woman asked.

"No joke Trish. You can't tell Dante though," Yoyo replied

"Why not? You know he cares for his brother…and just recently accepted that Vergil is…well…was dead," Trish replied.

"More reason not to tell him…yet," Yoyo replied and sighed. Trish narrowed her blue eyes at the red haired woman.

"There's something else isn't there?" Trish asked.

"…" Yoyo glanced around the seedy bar.

"Yoyo—"

"He lost a chunk of memories…I found him without his sword and his amulet. He didn't even notice it gone until I mentioned it…and I'm not even sure if he remembers his father or not," Yoyo replied.

"Are you fucking serious?" Trish asked.

"This is serious," Yoyo replied firmly.

Trish looked at the younger woman looking for a sign of deception, there was none.

"You didn't put a spell on him did you?" Trish asked

"Of course not," Yoyo replied.

"I need to see this," Trish replied

"That's why I called you to the Gates of Hell. Let's go,"

* * *

After grooming himself Vergil looked in the steamy bathroom mirror satisfied, he looked normal or so he thought. His once long shaggy hair was now short and slicked back. The stubble he did have was now gone. He stood shirtless and looked at his chest. No wound in sight except for the pink puckered skin around the puncture wound near his heart.

"It should be healing faster…" Vergil thought to himself as he gently touched around the wound.

"Adonis!"

Vergil heard Yoyo's voice echo through the house and footsteps.

"You invited that she devil didn't you?!" Vergil heard Adonis yell angrily.

"She Devil…" Vergil thought as he grabbed the black button up shirt and proceeded to see who Yoyo invited with her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three of Devils are among us~ So far I think the motivation for this is solid, but like I said we will see in the future.**

**Just how much did Vergil forget? Why is Adonis so agitated that Vergil is there? How is Vergil going to react to Trish?**


End file.
